1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to musical instruments and more particularly a color display instrument for generating visual displays of notes and methods for their use.
2. Description of Related Art
Musical instruments are well known for producing sound. A number of modern musical instruments may be attached to musical devices for enhancing sound. Typically, the attachment include a MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) interface, which is a common standard for representing musical information in a digital format. For example, a piano keyboard may have a MIDI interface that can be attached to an amplifier. When a key is pressed on a piano keyboard, a MIDI signal is transmitted from the piano keyboard to the amplifier. The amplifier can interpret the transmitted signal to determine which note was pressed on the piano keyboard including a variety of attributes associated with the piano key pressed. Unfortunately, musical instruments generate sound and not graphical representations. Consequently, a beautiful melody can only be heard and never seen.
What is needed is a color display instrument which overcomes the above and other disadvantages of musical instruments and musical information stored in a digital format.